In photography and image processing, color balance may refer to a global adjustment of the intensities of the colors (e.g., red, green, and blue primary colors). The color adjustment may be made to render colors correctly. A common color balance technique may be referred to as white balance. Many digital cameras include an automatic white balance feature. Automatic white balance attempts to correctly balance a scene's colors regardless of the light sources that illuminate the scene.